Make A Wish
by Kyles Moony
Summary: The twins of a powerful witch sold their souls for a very strange power that will allow them to alter the world. After being in hiding for over 30 years, Sam and Dean are driving through the night from Pamela's funeral when they crash into the wondering twins. What will happen when these two whirlwinds enter their lives?
1. Born of hatred

Hi guys! Kyles here and I hope you enjoy the story :D

Disclaimer: I never nor will I ever own the Supernatural TV series, but the OC'S here are all mine. *slides 20 dollars to supernatural writers* I'll give you Azelle in exchange for Sam & Dean. *gets shot* SHIT I WAS KIDDING!...Castiel? *almost gets hit with a rocket launcher* FUCK CRAP JESUS FUCKING CHRIST CALM YOUR TITS PEOPLE!

So uh other than the fact that I was nearly killed by the fucking supernatural writers *glances wearily around* the actual characters will be coming in next chapter so please stay tuned while I build a safe house to hide from those fuckers.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

 _"_ _I don't hate you…I just don't like that you exist"_ – Gena Showalter, Seduce the Darkness.

Azelle Silvana shrieked in agony as she pushed again by the nurse's command, the smell of blood and sweat filtered through her nostrils.

 _Damn these babies!_

A silent gurgle accompanied by the other babe's whine was heard through the room as Azelle panted from exhaustion.

"Congratulations ma'am! You have a healthy baby boy and girl," The nurse smiled as the boy and girl were wrapped in blue and pink blankets respectively, "Do you have names for them?"

 _Idiot! Who would want to name these stupid bastards?!_

The two babies were already very beautiful with their mismatched eyes. The girl's right and left eyes were dark blue and green respectively, whereas the boy's right and left eyes were dark green and blue respectively. They were both strangely silent and surveyed the room with inquisitive eyes devoid of the corruption that the world had to offer, for now anyways. She could already feel them siphoning off her life energy in order to feed their own.

 _What fucking monsters…_

"I don't give a rat's ass what their names are! Toss them in the trash for all I ca-" Azelle was cut off as a rip of pain shot through her lower abdomen and she gasped.

"She's bleeding out! Quick someone get her to the emergency room!" Panic ensued throughout the room, the babies were forgotten and left next to their birth mother.

Azelle struggled to sit up and glare at the two silent babies.

 _I hate you._

"I hate you," Azelle repeated out loud, "You've caused me nothing but pain and suffering, I'll be damned if I let you have anything better."

"Ma'am you have to stop or else you might-" The nurse choked and collapsed as Azelle placed her under a sleeping spell.

She turned her eyes back to the twins and glared into their mismatched eyes.

Azelle started to glow a stormy green and she chanted

 _Constans dolorem regnabit aeternum_

The glow started to twist and curl around the twins.

 _Die in passione roborasti_

Azelle gasped in pain as her spell was cut off and the glow flickered before fading away. Azelle gave one last weak glare to the still silent twins before dying still holding onto the hatred that was her ultimate demise.

The nurse woke up groggily with no memories of the spell that was just cast in the room and gasped as she saw the mother on the bed, not breathing. She rushed over and tried to find a pulse but to no avail, Azelle was dead. Nurse Tamarah walked over to the babies and peered into their cribs. A sudden blossom of hatred sprouted inside of her as she glared into their eyes.

"Dayla and Dax Silvana…I suppose." Tamarah grunted as she wheeled the cribs to the baby room, "What weird babies…if they could even be called that."

The twins remained completely silent for the next two days as the hospital took their time on finding an orphanage for the twins. Finally, one orphanage grudgingly accepted the twins, the Defectum Orphanage for wayward children. Of course the twins, being babies, haven't even had the chance to be wayward yet but that didn't stop the hospital from dumping them there anyways, after all who wanted to deal with such freaky babies. And so, that was how Dayla and Dax were thrust into a life that will be filled with nothing hatred and distrust, for now anyways.

 **Flash forward 15 years later…**

Dayla stood up from the little bump in the ground that she made, the ice chilling wind of the night whipping her short choppy brown hair around her face.

 _This is it…_

Dax stared at the bump feeling a sick grin slowly spread across his face, his own choppily cut hair flying everywhere.

"Ohh…twins why this is new," a smug voice sounded from behind them.

Dayla and Dax immediately masked their thoughts by letting mindless chatter run through their head.

 _S_

"We want to make a contract." Dax started.

"Obviously you would know that." Dayla finished.

"Right right right, so what might this little deal be hmm? After all, two souls for the price of one wish is somewhat suspicious," The female demon smirked, "You have a plan I should know about darlings?"

"None of your business demon," Dayla sneered.

"Now darling you're making a deal with said demon," She pouted playfully.

"Here is our deal, you can have both of our souls in half a year, we'll come willingly, but for the price of infinite amount wishes," Dax trailed off at the end.

"But of course since we have no wish to be a supreme powerful being we'd like to include some catches in this contract." Dayla continued.

After some negotiations they settled the contract with these catches on the wishes

1\. We can't make people fall in love.

2\. We can't directly wish for someone's death or torture.

3\. We cannot wish for someone's soul to go to heaven or hell.

4\. We cannot wish for the contract to become null and void.

5\. We cannot wish for the alteration of the contract.

6\. We cannot directly wish for fate and destiny to be changed.

7\. We cannot wish for the death of any supernatural being.

8\. We cannot time travel.

9\. We cannot wish to become rich or wish for money.

10\. We cannot alter people's feelings for each other or their feelings in general.

11\. We cannot alter anything in their mind which might change their personality forever.

12\. We cannot wish for immortality.

"Why for a pair of 15-year-old brats, you're pretty clever. But not clever enough I suppose," The she-demon sighed in disappointment.

Dayla and Dax stiffened on their spots and subtly clutched at the iron knives that were hidden in their sleeves.

 _Could she have found out?_

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice the knives hidden in your sleeves?" The she-demon smirked and within a second held the two knives in her Kevlar-gloved hand.

 _Thank god…wait that's ironic._

Dayla and Dax relaxed for about a millisecond before pulling back on their well-crafted mask.

"Damn…" Dayla sighed, smirking in her head.

"Hahaha that was a nice try dear but iron only hurts me, it won't kill me sorry to inform you." The she-demon laughed before disappearing leaving the two knives in a cross in front of the twins.

Both of them smirked, letting their mask fall for another second before immediately yanking it back up.

 _You never know what or who might be watching in the shadows…_

They allowed themselves one last smirk at each other before they themselves melted into the shadows of the surrounding forest.

"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" Dayla slammed the double doors of the orphanage open loudly.

"DAYLA SILVANA! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" The head of the orphanage, Amelia, screeched as she reached for the whip hidden under her desk, "DO YOU WANT ANOTHER WHIPPPING?"

"Eheheheheheheh…I'd like to see you try you two-bit whore." Dax strolled in behind his mildly insane sister with his hands in his pockets.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Amelia screeched again.

"Oh do shut up Amelia dear, we tire of your banshee screeching. We run this place now." Dax grinned maniacally as she wished for the head to be slammed, painfully, against the wall.

And if she did it five extra times than it was an accident. Totally not on purpose. At all.

 _It's time for some sweet…delicious payback_

The twins smiled toothily and giggled deliriously as they scented the bitches fear in the air, being very much aware of their recent wishes and what it made them. They recalled their very first wish was to embed the soul of an Arctic Wolf, Snow Leopard, Tyto Owl, as well as three different fox species (Arctic fox, Kit Fox and Swift fox) into their own soul. This allowed them not only the abilities and instincts of these creatures but also the ability to transform partially and completely into them as well. Setting that pleasing, albeit childish as well, thought of turning into their favourite animals aside, they turned back to the Bitch-Cough-I mean problem at hand.

"Now Amelia darling," Dayla purred.

"This…talk has been a long time coming we think," Dax smirked at the word 'talk'.

And by talk he of course meant torture, bloodshed, gore whatever word you deem fitting for this.

Dayla wished the stupid whip that bloodied the backs of her and her brother for years into her hand and licked her lips slowly.

 _It was time for the fun to begin…_

Amelia whimpered as a small stream of blood trailed down her face. Dax beamed as he licked a stripe up the blade of his personal dagger.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

*whistles* dayum I made some crazy characters. But I don't blame them fucking Amelia touched my babies *cracks knuckles and eyes glints dangerously*

Next Chapter will be coming in about 2-3 weeks maybe earlier it depends *giggles insanely*


	2. Vengeance

Soooooo...uh yeah. Sorry about the hiatus, I completely forgot heheheheh.

Disclaimer: SOOOOOOO guuuyyyssss, duuuuudes, friiiiiiendss, my offer still stands ya know ^^ *takes a glance at the gun that suddenly appeared* welp never mind then. I don't own these motherfuckers, cause if I did there'll be tons of gay sex. TOOOOOONSSSS

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

 _"_ _Oh, I'm not going to kill you I'm just gonna hurt ya really, really bad."_ – Joker, Batman _._

"I've always wondered Amelia," Dax whispered into Amelia's ear, trailing the tip of the dagger softly from her ear down to her collarbone, "About how your blood would look like staining my hands."

Amelia whimpered in fear as she felt the cool metal of the dagger glide down her neck. Dayla and Dax smiled as though they were high (they probably were) and took in the look of utter terror on her face.

"Ah you always were a coward Ms. Amelia…" Dayla simpered and shook her head mockingly, "preying on those who are weaker than you, just so you can get off on the power high. Did you enjoy it?"

Amelia just gave a look of confusion to Dayla. Dayla sighed, exasperated with the stupidity that was Amelia.

"She means did you enjoy pleasuring yourself after you beat us to a bloody pulp!" Dax chirped.

Amelia's eyes widened and she shook in her invisible restraints even more, "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" She started off confidently and then trailed off as she registered the look of rage that appeared in the twins' eyes when they heard the obvious lie.

Dayla slammed her fist into the wall beside Amelia's head and whispered with pure rage engulfing her voice "Do **not** lie to us Amelia. Because you **will** find the consequences to be direr than you think."

Amelia shook harder as fear slowly started to corrupt all her senses, but not before she took a quick glance at the crater that Dayla put into the wall beside her head.

 _Why isn't no one coming to help me?!_

Dax cocked his head to the side and gave a seemingly innocent smile to Amelia, "Because dear Amelia, 1. No one gives two shits about your ultimate demise, 2. We froze time so no matter how loud you scream…no one's coming to get you." He hissed into her ear.

"So please…indulge us…scream as loud as we did when you whipped and beat us up mercilessly," Dayla smirked into her other ear.

Amelia screwed her eyes shut and started praying to anyone, any deity, god or goddess **just get her out of there!**

 _PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasePLEASE!_

"Oh Amelia…" Dax simpered mockingly.

"Not even God would help you at this moment," Dayla laughed cruelly.

"Where should we start?" Dax wondered with a grin.

"P-please I-I"

"Shhhhh," Dayla placed a delicate, pale finger against Amelia's lips, "I'd like to say it'll all be over soon, but unfortunately it won't be." She cocked her head to the side and smiled toothily.

While Amelia was distracted with Dayla, Dax took a black marker and drew a dotted line on Amelia's upper forearm.

"I think this would be a nice start," Dax smirked and drew his dagger.

In a flash of less than a second, everything in the room blurred then cleared again to Amelia's eyes. Not that she noticed though, considering she's kinda in the middle of a panic attack.

Dayla and Dax stepped back to admire their handiwork, watching Amelia's eyes-now wide with horror and unseeing-screech and writhe against the wall.

"Well now that was a good idea," Dayla smirked.

"Of course it was sister darling after all it was **my** idea," Dax joked, watching Amelia shriek with a crazy glint of satisfaction.

The twins might be teenagers, but make no mistake, they'll destroy anyone that has ever hurt them or the ones they loved. Not that they'd ever hurt anyone physically…well not by much anyways. Mental destruction is good enough for them, most of the time anyways. Life should be better from now on.

But, they haven't found out about the curse now have they? What happens when they do? Will the world feel their wrath, or will they withdraw into the shadows plotting on how to change fate forever?

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Huh...this is getting interesting. Stay tuned guys! I'll be updating soon :D


	3. Hiding

_"_ _Patience is power. Patience is not an absence of action; rather it is 'timing' it waits on the right time to act, for the right principles and in the right way."_ – Fulton J. Sheen.

A male white wolf trotted to and fro in front of a den, restless – seemingly waiting for something. He gave a sharp bark towards the dark hole in the ground, which was answered with a very sassy sounding yelp along with multiple tiny yips.

" _Hurry up already Lilith! I can feel the rival pack entering our territory!"_ Adriel formerly known as Dax snarled at the cave entrance.

" _AH YES WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO FUCKING PUSH OUT SEVEN PUPS OUT OF YOUR ASSHOLE AND THEN TALK TO ME!"_ Lilith formerly known as Dayla, yelled back, " _REMIND ME WHY WE CHOSE A SPECIES THAT SPECIFICALLY GOES INTO HEATS AND GETS PREGNANT EASILY!"_

 _"_ _DON'T ASK ME JUST HURRY THE HELL UP!"_ Adriel yelped as he ran towards the lone enemy wolf that was trying to sneak towards their den.

" _Alright, alright I'm coming!"_ Lilith nudged her newly born pups further into the den and yanked some leaves over them, hoping to any deity that her scent overlapped theirs.

She ran out to find that Adriel already killed 2 wolves and was busy being ganged up on by 4. Lilith snarled in rage and threw herself into the fight. The fight was over in a flurry of snarls, biting and clawing. Lilith and Adriel stood over the 6 dead bodies, sad at the extreme amount of bloodshed that just occurred. A low, mournful howl sounded from Lilith that was soon joined by Adriel's own howl.

After mourning and burying the bodies, both of them groomed the blood off their fur and walked back to their den. Adriel cautiously approached the small writhing bodies and proceeded to get his own nose-full of the newly born pups.

" _Did I ever tell you that your kids are always adorable?"_ Adriel gave an amused little huff as he groomed the top of Lilith's head.

" _Shut up, you know of all the times I went into heat this was probably the most annoying! I can't believe you just stood there while I whored myself out like that."_ Lilith gave a punishing nip on Adriel's neck, to which he responded with a playful growl.

" _Mommy!"_ One of her pups yipped as he scrambled all over her paws.

" _Yes love?"_ Lilith licked the pup on the snout and inwardly smiled.

" _Is this our papa?"_ Lilith choked on her spit slightly and gave a disgusted glance at Adriel, to which he responded with his own disgusted glance.

" _Uh no, he's your uncle. Your papa is…not around."_ Lilith nipped at the pup's flank to try and change the subject.

They would stay with the pups until they are old enough to take care of themselves, and maybe for a little while longer to clear some…odd things up before they left for another country to hide away. It won't be too long now before they were ready to show themselves. Poor Lilith, the species she chose went into regular heats and each time after the heat she would discover she was pregnant. And every time it was the same thing, considering the kids were only half animal, they had a human form but they could only shift into that form after they were of mating age (not that they mated at all mind you, her children are classy people…animals thank you very much.). The only upside was that Adriel also went into heats, but they were not very frequent. Before you ask, no, they could not stop the heats.

Why didn't they just hide out in human form? Mainly because they would be easier to find in human form, after all there were cameras all over the place and news of the "Crazy and possibly serial killer kids" case was still being investigated. Why? Hell if they knew.

So far, Lilith and Adriel has about 15 secret operatives being their eyes and ears scattered throughout America…well technically they were their teenage kids trained operatives. Not that it mattered much, though before anyone freaks out. They do consider them their beloved children and they do love them very much, their kids know that too so no worries. Before anything else, yes, as soon as they're old enough they can make their own choice on if they would like to live this life. Most of them chose to become operatives, others are living normal lives right now and they keep contact with all of them.

" _C'mon now darlings,_ " Lilith nudged them towards her swollen tits, the pups yipped happily and scrambled over each other to have their food.

" _Hey, do you think it's time yet?_ " Adriel laid down, crossed his paws one over the other and lay his head on top, staring at Lilith.

" _I'm not too sure…you wanna check later?_ " Lilith replied, biting softly at one of the pup's flanks when they bit too hard.

" _Yeah…it's nice being out here, but…"_ Adriel gave a small huff.

" _I know, Adriel, I know…_ " Lilith curled around her pups and closed her eyes softly.

Adriel sighed as well and turned around to lie across the den entrance, closing his eyes but keeping alert.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

"If you want to go to school, then leave. And don't come back." John Winchester angrily stated, turning around with his back to an equally angry Sam Winchester.

"Fine!" Sam shouted with his fists clenched, "Dean?" He turned to Dean Winchester hopefully, his eyes shining with barely concealed.

Dean turned away and stayed rooted to the spot, with his eyes closed shut. A sharp pang of guilt shot through his heart, but he knew. His place was beside his father, hunting things, saving people, the family business.

' _What?'_ Sam's eyes widened, and finally his tears fell. Quickly scrubbing away his tears before his dad could turn around call him a sissy again, Sam glared at Dean. "Fine. I see how it is."

Sam immediately whirled around, grabbed his duffel bag and walked straight out of the motel room, slamming the door on his way out. He stormed away and stopped under a lamplight, scrubbing his eyes furiously.

' _It doesn't hurt. It doesn't. I don't give a single damn! It-it hurts so bad damnit._ ' Sam gave a quiet sob and hugged himself tightly.

After 5 minutes, he looked up and gathered himself together. He walked down the road, hands shoved in his pockets, walking to his new life. A normal life.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I've been having so many tests and I'm so fucking tired! But we finally get to the story of the Winchester's ;)

Poor Sammy ;-;


End file.
